Midnight thoughts
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Genki spends some time alone to think about his freinds and himself


* * *

Genki's Point Of View 

*** 

Everyone is asleep Genki thought as he gazed up at the bright full moon. He sighs getting to his feet carefully as not to wake Mocchi who was laying next to him. He wondered a little ways away from his friends and sat down at the edge of the pond, kicking his feet back and fort in the cold water. Looking down at his reflection silent in thought. 

* Just why am I hear? I don't belong hear. I fight against Moo and the Baddies along with my friends, but we all have different reasons in doing so. 

Hare: He wants to fight or so he says but I think there is deeper meaning to that. It appears that he has lost his parents to Moo, and he wishes to avenge them, I know how he feels. My parents died when I was six in a car accident, how I swore I'd kill that drunk driver who caused there deaths. But Yoko my sister she brought those evil thoughts out of my head, I'm glad for that or else I to would be a baddie by now, over come with hate. 

Tiger: Moo turned is brother into a Baddie and killed his friends, it must have been hard for him to watch them all die, to watch as his brother was taken away. It must be the reason why it is so hard for him to open up to others, because to me it seems that everyone he has ever cared about has been taken away. I guess I would be afraid to get close to somebody when I knew I would probably lose them again. 

Golem: Moo killed all of his friends, I don't know how I would go one if they all died on me. It must have been hard for him to be alone for so long, and he is always so understanding. He hates seeing things hurt and fighting. So do I, but I know that at times you have to fight, at times it's kill or be killed. Growing up on earth thought me that. At times I feel as if the monster world is lucky. At least they know who there enemy is, but my world your enemy may turn out to be your cousin, your aunt, your friend, or even a stranger who happens to be standing beside you in line, or serving you your meal at Pizza Hut. 

Suezo: He lacks so much confidants in himself, but he has always been there for Holly, he would do anything to protect her which makes him very Loyal and brave even though he would never think himself to be.The only reason why he is battling against Moo is to protect Holly, I think that's great. 

Mocchi: He never gives up. He battled to the end against Gali, and found enough strength in himself to do the Mocchi Cannon. I'm proud of the little guy, he's my best friend. Mocchi Hmmm, his name means sweet cake, I named him after the snacks my sister would always make me. He reminds me of my sister in many ways, right down to the stubbornness. 

Holly: I feel sorry for her. She lost her parents and was forced to watch her father leave. Than only to have all her friends and family killed right before her. If I had went so crazy after loosing my parents imagine what I would have done if everybody I loved had died. Holly's strong, but I can see her strength slowly dieing. I know that something's wrong, I wish she would tell me, but what could I do to help? I could dance and sing for her like I did before but this pain I sense around her does not seem like it would be lightened by such a small gesture. 

They all have different reasons to fight Moo but it all comes down to the same: To free there home, but what is my reason? Moo has never killed my family, or harmed where I lived, I'm not even fighting to free my home, I don't belong hear as Tiger had told me 'Why are you fighting, these are not your battles?' I had not anwsered the question but it had bothered me. I don't like what Moo is doing to everyone and I want to help them, I say this as my reason but I have a deeper reason locked away in my heart. I just feel like, it's my purpose, like it's the only reason why I was brought hear, the only reason I was born. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. I feel like I have to Finish the battle that me and him started so long ago, before I was even born* 

* * *

* * *

The end

* * *


End file.
